Prior art baffle configurations for triple gob glassware forming machines have generally utilized either individual springs for each baffle carrier, which springs are designed to urge each associated baffle downwardly in the carrier with a prevent force, or utilize a single spring having the effect of distributing the force more equally among the three baffle holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,642 to Irwin shows an example of the individual spring baffle configuration, while U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,834 to Dahms shows a single spring configuration. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,494 to Mumford shows a triple gob baffle moving and alignment system in which individual springs are used to urge the baffles into their seating position on the parison molds on the two outside molds, while the center baffle is carried, generally, on an immovable support relative to the arm for carrying the baffles. More recently, a triple gob baffle construction of U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,724 to Sarkozy shows an arrangement where the two outer baffle holders may move up and down relative to the center one, but are provided with an equalizing bar from the outer to the center at each side, thus, permitting the misalignment vertically of the baffle holders and baffles while still, theoretically, providing the same baffle hold down force on all three. The system of Sarkozy is a pivotal lever system without the inclusion of springs.